


Breeding Tableau

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky was turned into an Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Breeding, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Comeplay, Conditioning, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Oral Penetration, Evil Alexander Pierce, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gun Kink, HYDRA Trash Party, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kneeling, Knotting, M/M, Manhandling, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex slave Bucky Barnes, Slightly different though, Spitroasting, Verbal Humiliation, alpha alexander pierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: There is a part of his workday that Alexander Pierce counts on to cheer him up - the part where an unnamed buffoon working for him will drag Barnes in, and he'll get some release.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Alexander Pierce, James "Bucky" Barnes/Hydra Agents
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Breeding Tableau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



> Hey dear! I tried to include a bunch of your tags and prompts so I hope this works out good. Thank _you_ for signing-up, thank you to our great mods for making this fest happen and thank you to my beautiful E for looking this fic over.

"Careful," Alexander tuts, barely caring enough about the racket to turn his office chair around. They've been there before after all. They've been there before so many times, and for enough decades by now that he needs both his hands to count them. That makes him smile, not much does nowadays, unless he's having fun taunting his pretty little slave. 

"On his knees," he tells the agent who brought Barnes in, following them across the room as the man pulls his fucktoy by his hair, then throws it down on the floor. "Now get the fuck out." He growls when the man seems stuck into place like the last idiot. 

"Hail Hydra," the agent salutes before leaving, not fast enough still. 

The sight of Barnes' blurry, unfocused eyes is enough to make Alexander grin though, but then he frowns. There's dirt dusting his metal arm. 

"You look disgusting," he says, getting up from his chair and rounding his desk to lean on it, right above Barnes. "Disgusting!" He repeats, yelling the word this time and taking a hold of the man's hair as he spits on his face. 

Alexander reaches for the gun holstered under his arm, delighted to see Barnes doesn't even react to it until he's thumbing his mouth open and jamming the barrel of it past his lips. 

"Now be a good girl and suck it. Make it good and wet, I'm putting it in your hole next, omega."

Once upon a time, there would have been cries and wrestling and even some necessary punching around to subdue the best of a man that Alexander had made his Winter Soldier. As hot as that had been, it's long gone now. No more soldiering for his best breeding whore. 

Fuck an alpha enough times, pump enough drugs and cum into his system and surround yourself with enough mad scientists and competent surgeons and you've got yourself an omega. And not the frail, girly kind that nature gives, no, the wolf that's been tamed so hard, scarred so beautifully that he only opens his eyes wide because a big cock is pushed in every hole he has, fulfilling his true purpose. 

Alexander Pierce is where he is in the ranks of Hydra for a reason, and that has nothing to do with mercy, and everything to do with how fat his cock can get when presented with the right hole to knot. 

"It's time for you to get fed, isn't it?" He sneers, pushing his gun further down Barnes throat. Poor thing has no gag reflex left - he has no reflexes left at all for that matter, only trigger words. "Present." 

It's a thing of beauty, the way Barnes moves immediately, getting on all fours and turning around, pressing his face to the carpet and reaching back to spread his ass cheeks as far as they'll go, until his gaping rim winks around thin air, teasing every instinct Alexander has ever had. 

"Beg," he orders next, casually fucking his spit-soaked weapon into the omega's leaking ass.

He smiles throughout Barnes' pathetic attempt at using words when he's been taught not to, repeatedly, over the course of entire years spent on a breeding stand with a cock or a gag in at all times minus the mandatory feeding twice a day - you can't hope to keep your toys a while and not maintain them properly. 

So Barnes splutters, spit sputtering from his mouth with every gargled, weak repetition of the same words, "Breed, alpha, breed, alpha," and it goes on until eventually, Alexander grows tired of it and his dick gets too heavy against the zipper of his pants for him to make it last any longer. That's when he leans down to pull Barnes by his hair, hard and careless as he unzips with his free hand, then guides his cock into the once alpha, now forever omega, ass that's offered to him. 

His knot is already swollen at the very base, growing in age means he doesn't last as long as he used to sadly, but he still gets to have some fun. Alexander fucks into his best breeding omega with glee, his hand skating down to his stomach and lower to grasp Barnes' shameful excuse of a cock and stroke it painfully tight, exhilarated to find it hard, as always. 

"That's a good whore, liking it, taking it so good, asking for it like I taught you." He murmurs in Barnes' neck, then bites hard on it as he keeps fucking him, the skin of his thighs and pelvis slapping that of Barnes' ass, the sounds of it echoing in his ears in the melody of his babies getting ready to be pumped down that hole. "You want more come than you've had yet? Want more of that delicious milk you crave?" 

He tugs and he fucks and he bites and Barnes' eyes are leaking tears while his dick dribbles precome and his open hole tries to tighten around Alexander's cock. It's perfect, it makes Alexander come. 

His knot swells until it's as big as it will go and seals Barnes' breeding entrance without a millimeter of air left. He uses the hand he still has tangled in the man's hair to push his entire body down and that makes _him_ come all over Alexander's fist, which Alexander then wipes on Barnes' thigh. Filthy slut stays filthy. 

They lay like this, Barnes' body pressed against the carpet with Alexander on top of him, his suit ruined and his smile still here as they wait out his knot. 

"Get in here," he yells when he can finally pull out and doesn't look at his agents when they do come in, just keeps staring at the mess of white and red that is Barnes' ass. "Fuck my come further down his ass, then come all over him, you know the drill. Take rounds, I wanna watch." 

The agents nod, some grunt even, and Alexander tucks himself back in, steps back to sit back in his office chair as they all circle Barnes. A cock is pushed back into the whore's ass, two other agents fuck theirs into his mouth while the few others jerk themselves off around and above him. Alexander moans every time more come is added, splattering across Barnes' back, and hair, and the crack of his ass, proud of his men when they remember not to come inside the man's ass but all over his skin instead. 

The babies that come out of that womb will always be Alexander's, pink, chubby things that will grow up and take over to fuck their own breeding mares in turn.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been visited by the idea of continuing this or writing more in this world so let me know if it appeals?


End file.
